


It just happens

by clyd



Category: Persona 3, persona - Fandom
Genre: An au that nobody wanted, I love this ship, M/M, Soulmate AU, this is basically just me trying to contribute to the akimina ship, yup.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clyd/pseuds/clyd
Summary: Soulmate AU in which when soulmates reaches a certain age the start to share the same pain and injuries.a.k.a just an excuse for me to write something for this ship





	It just happens

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since I last wrote something that isn't a lab report and I swear to whatever omnipotent being that’s worth swearing to that my fanfic skills are rusty af.

A soulmate is your perfect match. A person destined to be your other half, the peanut butter to your jelly, yada yada. Okay. He got it. These kind of talks were around his school and his ‘home’ everyday. From his schoolmates to random people in the bus, Arisato Minato kept on hearing about soulmates. Sure, the idea of having a soulmate is nice but the fact that both of you will share pain and injuries is just not that appealing.

It all started when he started experiencing phantom pains on the day after his 10th birthday. At first, he thought it was just a random thing brought about sleeping on an uncomfortable bed or maybe because of all the heavy lifting he did to help out in his foster home and kept believing that until a week later. He was on his way to the bathroom when a sharp pain suddenly invaded his gut followed by a numbing pain on his ankle that caused him to fall face first on the ground and eventually fainting.

Blinding lights greeted the blue haired boy when he opened his eyes. The whiteness of his surroundings plus the faint smell of disinfectants led him to a conclusion that he was probably in the school’s infirmary.

“Hey there. Glad to see that you’re finally awake. I’m the nurse. How are you feeling?” He turned to the source of the voice and answered that he was okay.

Weeks passed and he finally accepted the fact that the pain wasn’t caused by his actions but rather, it was caused by his soulmate. 

... 

Akihiko Sanada is a dedicated young man. Once he got his mind into something, the rest is history and that brought him to his current predicament. He was on his way to the store when he found a group of thugs threatening a kid. Then things happened. Good news: the kid escaped and the bad? He ended up with a blow on the stomach and a broken ankle. And oh, another bad news is he was probably going to get another earful from Misturu and Shinji from being reckless and whatnot.

They were getting ready to head out once the dark hour start when Mitsuru approached Akihiko while eyeing his not-so-obvious limp.

“Is there something that you’re not telling me?” Eyebrows raised, lips in a thin line and hand crossed on her chest. Yup, he’s definitely going to get a lecture.

Akihiko sighed before answering. “It couldn’t be avoided. There were only three of them and they were threatening a kid. Did you expect me to just stand there and do nothing?”

“Akihiko, you could have called the police. As strong as you think you are, real strength also requires knowing how to handle the situation. And think about-”. Akihiko didn’t let his friend finish. He was tired of being treated like this. He is strong and he can handle himself. He wasn’t the same as he was when he lost his sister.

“Think about what?! Stop. Just stop. I’m tired of this. I’ve changed Mitsuru. I’m not the same as before and you know it. Besides, so what if I get hurt?! Did it ever passed your mind that I’m doing what I do to… to punish myself… to repent for not being strong for her. ” He didn’t even realized that he was shouting and that tears were already forming. What happened next was something he didn’t expect. He felt warmth enveloped him as Mitsuru pulled him in a comforting hug.

Her voice was soft, understanding and very different from what she usually sound. “Akihiko, you might think that getting hurt is atonement for the past but how about the present? The future? Right now, you rush and face things on with out thinking of the consequences. Have you ever thought of the people who cares for you?” The red head stopped for a bit before continuing. “Have you ever though about your soulmate? Remember that with every pain that you experience, they also experience.”

His soulmate…?

... 

 

Minato was greeted by a very frantic looking Yukari which spared no time in explaining what was going on and immediately dragged him out of his room. Both of them ran until they reached the roof where he encountered a strange looking creature which he later found out was called a shadow. The next events happened in a blur. One moment, he saw Yukari pointing a gun at her head. Then, adrenaline must have overridden his senses because at this point, he had just torched the creature and that he felt pain over his left arm. Now, after all that happened all he could hope for was for his soulmate’s safety.

After that strange night, he spent the next few days in the hospital and the night he was discharged, he spent with the members of the SEES briefing him about the Dark Hour and the following days he spent the morning at school and Tartarus at night. Everything was kinda back to normal. Plus, it was the longest time that he never experienced any random pain or bruises and that also meant that his soulmate was not getting in on harmful situations.

It was the during their mission to save Fuuka when he started to notice his silver haired upperclassman. The moment the Dark Hour started, he found himself separated from Akihiko and Junpei inside Tartarus. With Mitsuru’s barely clear instructions he proceeded to venture in to the darkness. After two floors of not finding anybody, he was about to turn at a corner when he bumped into someone and said someone was Akihiko who caught his hand before he hit the floor. 

“Thanks, senpai.” He muttered as he fixed himself.

“Nah. It’s fine but next time tread carefully. Come on. Mitsuru got through earlier and told me where Junpei is.” The boxing captain started to move, hand still holding his. Minato didn’t know if Akihiko was aware that their hands were still intertwined but he liked the feeling so he didn’t mentioned it.

...

 

Minato was walking through the hallway when Akihiko stopped him and asked if he wanted to grab something to eat which he agreed to. The boxing captain brought him to a ramen place where they passed the time eating and talking. As the invites started increase in frequency so did his feelings. He started thinking that maybe there can be something more than friendship between them. 

There was no one in the lounge when he arrived so took the chance and lazily positioned himself on the couch. The week has just started but he was already feeling tired. Sunday night’s trip to Tartarus wasn’t fun. Apparently Death thought it was a good idea to chase them at every other floor and the shadows also thought to make last night’s trip more memorable by targeting him almost every time they got the chance to. With shadows making him a target practice AND with Death literally trying to reap them, he had a hard time keeping Yukari, Mitsuru, Junpei, himself and by extension their soulmates safe. The last part of their trip was the worst part. The transporter was just around the corner when they got ambushed. They defeated the shadows but he sustained a nasty bruise on his forearm from getting knocked down.

“You look tired.” He felt the couch dipped beside him as he stirred from his nap. A soft grunt was all he could manage to reply before a sincere laugh echoed in his ears.

“Come on… You’re gonna catch a cold sleeping here.”

“Senpai?” He asked with voice laced with sleep.

“Yeah?” Akihiko’s voice and smile at this point was creating a lot of positive emotions inside him. All he could think of was how much he had fallen for the senior within just a small amount of time. His train of thoughts was ceased when Akihiko leaned in and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips yet he felt his heart stop. He wanted to say something maybe ask why Akihiko kissed him but all he could muster to say was a soft and shaky ‘again’ which the older boy complied and brought their lips together again. The second kiss this time was a bit different. It was confident, heated and Minato could feel Akihiko’s hand creeping under his shirt. When they broke apart, they laughed. His eyes drifted to Akihiko’s lips and he kissed him again. This time the older boy smiled. “What’s that for?”

Minato leaned closer to him before answering. “Just making sure this is real.” 

Both of them were so caught up in the moment when Mitsuru’s cough interrupted them. “I’ll keep quiet about this as long as this doesn’t affect your performance. Now, I suggest that you both fix yourselves before the others arrive.”

... 

 

On Sunday,Akihiko excused himself from a trip to Tartarus since he had an extra early training with the boxing club.

The silver haired boy was changing in the locker room when he had noticed a huge bruise had bloomed on his forearm. Strange. He hadn’t sustained any injury lately so this could only mean one thing. It was from his soulmate. Through the years, he was pretty convinced that his soulmate had a careful attitude. His soulmate never got any injury aside from the seldom scratches brought about by mundane things. The only concerning injury that he got from his soulmate was the one that crushed his heart was when his soulmate got burned. It was when he was in middle school, he felt a slight searing pain on his inner thigh. He immediately excused himself and ran towards the bathroom to check. Upon checking, two small patches of burned flesh greeted him. Did someone just burned his soulmate with cigarettes? Worry filled his mind he stared at the burn. An asshole was hurting his soulmate and there was nothing he could do to help. He was, once again, powerless to protect the ones he cares for. He could only hope that his soulmate was okay.

He sighed as he stared at the bruise thanking the design of their uniform. Knowing Mitsuru, she would scold him the moment she’d catch a glimpse of it. Old habits die hard after all.

When he got home, he wasn’t expecting to see Minato on the lounge. The boy usually goes home late. A smile painted his face as he approached their leader. He had been inviting Minato to eat with him lately. There was something inside him that made him want to be closer to Minato. The first time, he thought that Minato is like Miki, a younger sibling that needed to be protected, but, no. Minato was different. It was only after when he kissed Minato that he realized that what he was feeling was something more.

... 

Junpei is proud to admit that his best friend was crazy powerful but there are times that he just outright worry for Minato’s physical well being. One time, they were eating lunch when a wound magically appeared on Minato’s fingers. There was another time when they were changing into their gym clothes when Minato suddenly staggered as if someone hit him on the face. He asked Minato about this and all he got was a sigh and a single word. “Soulmate.”

... 

 

Minato was taking a break from studying when he found Akihiko on the second floor lounge sitting all by himself and smiled when their eyes met. He walked towards his boyfriend and sat beside him. It was already late at night and everyone was probably asleep so he let Akihiko use his lap as a pillow. Minato played with his boyfriend’s hair as they talked about everything and nothing. “Do you want to meet your soulmate?” 

The question made Minato’s hand stop playing with Akihiko’s before moving them to hold the boxer’s hand. “Hmm. Maybe? Why?”

Akihiko blushed a bit as he looked at their intertwined hands. “I heard a couple of girls in the train earlier. They…uhh… were talking about their friend who broke up with her long time boyfriend as soon as she met her soulmate and I just…” He finished his answer with his face redder before he started.

This made Minato laugh. Lately, all he saw was Akihiko being confident and strong in Tartarus that he almost forgot that the older boy can be a bit of dork. “Aki, even if I met my soulmate know that I wouldn’t leave you. Besides, at this point all I can say to my soulmate when I meet them is sorry for all the headaches, the bruises and injuries that I’ve been causing.” Minato paused for a bit and let Akihiko’s free hand tuck in a stray of blue hair that fell into his face. “And maybe lecture them for not being careful” Minato finished with a sigh.

“Lecture them?”

Minato gestured for his boyfriend to sit properly so he could lean beside him. Before he told Akihiko how his soulmate was and they continued like that until one of them fell asleep.

Little did they know that there was someone who saw them that night.

... 

Everybody was having a pleasant dinner when Junpei suddenly went all serious and declared that should have an important discussion. The expression in the dining table were mostly of confusion and amusement. “So lately, I don’t know if you guys noticed but there has been some serious changes in this dorm.”

“There is?” Akihiko answered while he passed the sauce to Minato.

“Yuuuuup.” The junior answered emphasizing on the ‘p’.

More confused looks were passed around the table. “Really guys? And I thought you guys are smart. I mean it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out.”

“Hey. Stupei, just spill it already we don’t have all night. Also, if there has been an change I’m pretty sure that Mitsuru-senpai had already told us.”

“Ugh. Guys. How can you all be so blind?!!”

“I really don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Junpei-kun.” This time it was Fuuka which was followed by a series of ‘same here’.

Junpei took a glance at Akihiko and Minato before shouting with his hands out like he was presenting a new product. “OUR AMAZING LEADER AND AKIHIKO-SENPAI ARE DATING!”

At this Akihiko choked on his meal and turned into a deep shade of red while Minato looked at Junpei with a clear and murderous intent.

The room’s silence was broken when Yukari spoke up. “Ugh. Really stupei. You just found that out?” 

Akihiko stared at Yukari, blush still on his face. “WAIT. WHAT?! What do you mean by ‘you just found that out’?!” 

“I always detect an increase in Makoto-san’s heart rate whenever Akihiko-san is near.”

“Fuuka and I saw you made o.. I mean, kiss when we were in Tartarus.”

“I had to cover the kid’s eye when it happened Aki. Have some decency.” Shinjiro added as he gestured his chin towards Ken.

“Koromaru-san said that he had also witness the Tartarus incident.”

Minato instead of feeling embarrassed had a hard time stopping himself at laughing at his boyfriend’s expression. “I told you it was a bad idea.” 

All members of S.E.E.S was laughing when Junpei stood up from his seat marched towards the couple. “Laugh all you want but I’m sure that you don’t know this.” He smacked Minato’s head. Then silence.

“Ow.”/ “Ouch.”

As soon as Akihiko felt pain despite not the one getting hit, his eyes widen and immediately fell to Minato. 

“So.. uh.. I guess, I’m getting that lecture?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm. Hey! You've reached the end. Thank you for reading despite the shitty writing. And for the ending i hope that it's not that much of a cliffhanger(?!) I'm still debating if im gunna turn this into a multi chapter work or not. I'm sorry for the typos and wrong grammar T_T.


End file.
